Soul Mates
by ShuisLova
Summary: TheRox fic. 5 years later...Are Theresa & Fox together? Are they happy? Read my fic to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
  
"Hey Fox" Theresa said opening the door. "Hi is Katelyn ready?" He asked as he stepped into the apartment. "Katelyn your father is here" She called. The little girl walked out of her bedroom, Strawberry Shortcake bag slung over her shoulder, she greeted her father with a kiss. "Hi daddy" Fox picked up his daughter in his arms. "Hello princess" He smiled. "Have a great time sweetheart. Bye Fox" Theresa waved as they drove away in Fox's black, Nissan Maxima. Oh Fox I have fallen in love with you why can't you just see that, Theresa thought as she sat on the leather couch. Things for them had gone down hill. Both wanted a relationship, and told each other they were over the people they loved. Theresa was over Ethan and fox was over his mystery woman.   
  
But that didn't quite work out the way they planned. They were both still in love with other people. Then they had that one night where he stayed over, the night before her family was evicted form their house. They hadn't intended for anything to happen. But it did. They had made love to one another and that lead to Theresa getting pregnant. Theresa had let Fox be apart of the whole pregnancy experience. But after the baby was born Fox and her had split the custody. It was now 5 years later, Fox fell out of love with his mystery woman and Theresa fell out of love with Ethan after he took his child from her.   
  
The phone began to ring and Theresa rushed to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hey Theresa it's Fox. Katelyn and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight?" "Are you sure Fox? I don't want to impose on..." She never got to finish the sentence because he cut her off. "Yes I'm sure. I'll pick you up in an hour" He said. "Ok bye" "Bye" Theresa hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. She walked to her room and walked over to her closet. I have to find the perfect dress, she told herself, I want to take Fox's breath away. It was now 7:15 and Fox had just arrived at Theresa's home. "Sweetie come on with me." He said to his tiny, angelic daughter. He unbuckled her car seat and took her out. He walked up the pathway, Red roses in one hand and his daughter on his hip. He rang the doorbell and when she opened the door he felt like he was floating in heaven. Theresa looked so beautiful standing there in a black skirt that ended at her knees and a pink, dressy tank top.   
  
She looked so sexy, hot, beautiful. There were hundreds of words to describe how she looked. "These are for you" Fox said handing her the dozen red roses. Red means love. Maybe he loves me, Theresa thought smiling. "Thanks so much. Let me just put these in water. Please come in" She said. She walked to the kitchen and placed the roses in water. Theresa walked back to the kitchen and was met by such a beautiful site. Fox was sitting on the couch, Katelyn pressed against his chest, the two had their eyes closed. "Fox" She called softly. When he didn't answer, she took Katelyn out of his arms and headed down to the little girls room. Theresa undressed her daughter and slipped on her Strawberry Shortcake pajamas. "Goodnight sweetie" She whispered. "Night mom" Katelyn mumbled and fell back into dreamland.   
  
Theresa walked back into the living room and noticed that Fox has shifted onto his side and his body was now stretched out on the couch. She stared at him and smiled. She walked over to him and gently shook him. "Fox, wake up" He stirred in his sleep. "Theresa?" He asked. "yeah it's me. Come on get up. Go and sleep in the spare room." Fox got up and walked upstairs and down the hall to the guest room, he was still half a sleep. He slid off his shoes, his jeans and took of his shirt. Fox was now clad in a pair of boxers. He slid into bed and buried his face in the pillow. He soon fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Theresa was in the room just down the hall. God how am I ever going to fall asleep when the man I love, the father of my child, is sleeping just down the hall Theresa thought to herself. Hours later she fell asleep, dreaming of her, Fox and their daughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Theresa woke and noticed she had a body cuddled next to her. She looked down and smiled. Little Katelyn was cuddled closet to her. Theresa slowly slid out of bed and slid into her white slippers, which had little pink Playboy bunnies on them. She walked out into the kitchen and took out the Folgers coffee can form the cabinet and took off the clear, plastic cover. She turned on the coffee pot and watched as the coffee began to brew. She grabbed a coffee mug out of the cabinet and went to sit at the kitchen table. Maybe she should just be honest with Fox and tell him how she felt. Or she could hide her feelings, like she had been doing for the last two years. She hadn't dated anyone since Fox. "good morning mommy" Katelyn said standing at the doorway. Theresa turned her head and faced the sweet little angel. "Good morning sweetie. Come here and give mommy a hug" She said.   
  
She enveloped little Katelyn in a sweet embrace. "How did ya sleep, Kate?" "Good mommy. I like sleeping next to you. Mommy why did daddy sleep here last night. And why am I not at his house. Is daddy going to live here with us?" Kate dodged questions at her mother, Theresa just laughed. "Slow down baby. First daddy fell asleep with you on the couch. So I put you in your bed. And your daddy looked so peaceful, I just didn't want to make him drive all the way back home. So I just told him to sleep in the other room. And ni daddy's not going to live here with us" Theresa explained. "Oh ok mommy I see" "Katelyn are you hungry sweetie?" "Yes. Can we eat French toast?" "Yes baby we can eat French toast"   
  
Fox Crane stirred in his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Where am I, he asked himself. Slowly, he began to sit up. He noticed he was in Theresa's guest room. Then the thoughts of him and Katelyn falling asleep on the couch came into his mind. He slid out of bed and threw on his jeans. He looked in eth mirror to check his appearance. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he didn't think Theresa or Katelyn would mind or care. But he was wrong, Theresa did care. Holy cr@p how am I going to keep my hands off of him, she thought as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Theresa" He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Morning Fox" "Hey princess" Fox said picking up his daughter and placing her on his shoulder. "Morning daddy" The little girl giggled as her father ran around the house with her on his shoulders. "Did you sleep well angel?" He asked. "Yep you bet"   
  
Theresa looked on at the precious father-daughter moment. She sighed, if he only lived with us. Both me and Katelyn would be much happier. Theresa smiled brightly as Fox laid his little girl on the couch and began to tickle her. "daddy stop" Exclaimed a giggling Katelyn. "No way munchkin" Fox grinned as he watched his tiny daughter giggle and squirm. "Mommy help me!" Theresa walked over to the couch and leaned forward to pick up her daughter. When she leaned forward her breasts accidentally brushed up against his arm. Fox looked at her, he was filled with total love and desire for the woman in front of him. "Come on sweetie, why don't you go show daddy your new Barbies." Theresa suggested. Katelyn's chocolate brown eyes brightened up. She grabbed Fox's hand and the little girl dragged her father down the hall to her room. Theresa walked back to the kitchen and prepared to cook herself, her daughter and the man she loved breakfast.   
  
After playing Barbie dolls with his daughter, Fox suggested that him and Katelyn should watch a movie. "Daddy can we watch a Barbie movie?" She asked. "Hmm...Yes of course sweetheart" Fox said and walked over to Katelyn's movie rack. "Let's watch Barbie of Swan Lake daddy" Katelyn suggested. "Alright princess." Fox took out the DVD and opened up the DVD player and put in Barbie of Swan Lake. He laid on the bed and cuddled his sweet, little, angelic daughter in his strong arms. "Fox, Katelyn breakfast is ready" Theresa called, 15 minutes later. He slid out from the bed and his daughter climbed onto his back. "Yay daddy's a horse" Katelyn exclaimed, giggling as her father walked to the kitchen. "You two are so silly" Theresa said looking on at the silly duo. "Yes we are mommy. But you still love me and daddy right?" Katelyn asked coming into her mothers arms. "Yes sweetheart I still love you and daddy" Theresa realized what she just said and she looked up to find herself staring into Fox's sexy eyes. How would she get herself out of this one? And would Fox actually believe her? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
He looked straight at her. Does she really love me? Or is she just saying that cause our daughter's here, Fox thought as Theresa stared back at him. Katelyn slid down her mothers body and landed on the hardwood floor. The little girl scampered off back into her room. "Theresa did you just mean what you said. Or did you just say you love me because our daughter was here?" He asked, pulling the young woman against his chest. "Fox, I truly meant it. I love you so much. And I think I have for a few years now" She honestly told him. He leaned down and sweetly placed a kiss on her soft lips. He pulled away and starred down at the gorgeous creature in front of him. "Theresa, I love you too. More than words can even describe. I mean your like the air then I breathe." He said, snaking his arms around her tiny waist. She grinned up at him as she leaned up for another heart-racing kiss.   
  
Their kiss was interrupted by the cute little voice from the doorway. "Mommy, daddy why you kissing? Daddy you come and live with us?" Katelyn asked as she stared at her parents. Fox looked at Theresa and she smiled at him. "Theresa what do I say?" He asked in a whisper. "Say what your heart feels you." She told him. "Katelyn I would love nothing more than to live here with my two favorite girls" "Yay! Daddy's moving here" Katelyn exclaimed, in an excited happily tone, she ran into her father's arms. Fox lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Yay I'm moving in" He brought Theresa up against him and hugged her and their daughter close. The little family was beginning to come together. Theresa, nor Fox, could be more happy. Fox placed a firm kiss against Theresa's head. "I'm so glad you're moving in" She whispered, smiling up at his handsome face.   
  
"Me too beautiful. Now how about I cook my two favorite girls some breakfast" Fox said, walking to the kitchen. Theresa sat on the couch and pulled Katelyn gently down beside her. The little crawled into her mothers arm and rested her head on her mother's chest. About a half an hour later Fox called his girls to the kitchen table. "Wow daddy this food looks yummy!" Exclaimed little Katelyn as she slid into her seat. "It looks delicious Fox. Thank you so much" She smiled at him and took a seat at the table. The three of them ate. After eating a delicious breakfast, Theresa decided to load the dishwasher since Fox had cooked. She slid out from her chair and walked over to the sink and opened the dishwasher. She put the dishes to wash and decided to join Fox and their daughter on the couch.   
  
He opened up his arms fro her and he slid into them. His arms draped across her chest. She sighed in contentment, this was where she was meant to be. In the arms of the man she loved, which was Fox. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek. "I'm going to watch a movie in my room" Katelyn announced and walked to her room. The two stared at the tv, neither one paying attention to the show that was giving. Both were wrapped up in their own little worlds. "God it's so hot in here" She said standing up. Fox grabbed her hand and pulled him on top of her. He crushed his lips against hers and they passionately kissed, which seemed like forever, to them anyways. His lips moved down lower and he planted kisses along the collar of her neck. "Oh Theresa, I want you so badly. I need you!" He moaned. "Then make love to me Fox. Make me yours again." She whispered in a seductive voice. He picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom.   
  
Fox gently lid Theresa on the bed, he walked over to the door and shut it quietly. He walked back over to her and laid on top of her. Fox began to undress her and she returned the favor by undressing him. The couple made sweet, passionate, tender love. They lay in the afterglow expressing how they felt about each other in words. "I love you so much Resa" He whispered in her ear. "I love you too Fox" She leaned up to kiss him. "Theresa I need to ask you something very important." He said, using a serious tone. "She sat up, holding the sheet tightly against her chest. "Theresa I love you a lot. I want us to be together forever. I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Fox asked, producing a black, velvet box with a diamond ring inside. "Aww Fox it's beautiful. But I can't marry you" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
Fox looked at Theresa wide-eyed. "You...You can't marry me?!? Why the hell not?" He asked, the volume of his voice rising with each word that was spoken. "Fox don't be mad. Please. Look I'm just not ready for marriage. I thought I was, I thought I could marry you. But now I know I just can't. Fox we can't rush into this. I know we just made love and we told each other that we love each other. I meant what I said. But I think we should just take things slow. That means no more lovemaking. Yes we can tell each other we love each other and we can kiss, but that's as far as it goes. I don't want to get my heart broken again. I know that's a really dumb explanation, but I can't rush into this." Theresa explained. Fox fell back against the pillows. "Alright Theresa. I hear what you're saying. I'm so sorry for pushing this on you." He said in an apologetic voice.   
  
"Fox, it's ok." She told him. Fox put the ring away. One day we'll be married Theresa, he thought as he juggled the ring box in his pocket. Both were startled by a light knock on the door. "Mommy can I come in?" The sweet little girl asked. "Yes Katelyn come on in" Theresa called. The little angel walked in and walked up to her father. Fox picked his little girl up and swung her around. "How was the movie, princess?" "It was nice daddy." Katelyn smiled. She knew something was going on, but she didn't no what. "Sweetie do you want to go to the park today?" Fox asked. The little girl's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Ok, well let's get you dressed." Katelyn took her mother's hand and exited the bedroom.   
  
They arrived at Harmony Park. Fox turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He went around to the other side and opened Theresa's door for her. "Thank you Fox. You're such a gentleman" She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Fox closed the door and went to open the trunk while Theresa got Katelyn. He pulled out the picnic basket and the blanket and shut the door to the trunk. "Come on daddy" The little girl called, as she ran ahead of him, along with her mother. Fox couldn't help but smile at the two women he loved. If only he and Theresa were married, Fox would've been so much happier. But he was fine with them just dating. For now.   
  
"Come on Fox, come and push us" Theresa called. "Yeah, come on daddy" Katelyn said sweetly. He walked over to his two favorite girls. "Alright girls. Princess your first" Fox started to push Katelyn. Before she went to high, he stopped and started to push Theresa. After getting tired of swinging, the little girl decided she wanted to go on the slide. "Wee" Katelyn exclaimed, coming down the slide and landing in her father's arms. He picked up his daughter and brought her over to the blanket, where Theresa and their picnic awaited them. "Daddy loves you so much, princess." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too daddy!" They sat down, Katelyn in Fox's lap, the three began to eat their food. "Mmm...I love turkey" Katelyn said, mouth full of bread, turkey, mayo and lettuce. "Sweetheart, what did mommy say about talking with your mouth full? I said not to do it." Theresa said sternly. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth and apologized. "Sorry mommy" "It's ok baby. I'm not mad, but it's just impolite to talk with your mouth full"   
  
"Fox can you take Katelyn to go feed the ducks while I clean up here?" "Yup, sure. Come on sweetie." Fox held out his hand and waited for his little girl to take it. She took it and they walked down to the pond to feed the ducks. "Like this daddy?" She asked tossing a slice of bread into the river. "No sweetie. Here take this slice of bread. Break a piece off of it and throw it into the river." She did as her father instructed and the ducks ate the bread. "Good job sweetheart" Fox smiled at his daughter. She was growing up so fast. It seemed like it was only yesterday she was in diapers. "Fox, Katelyn let's go" Theresa called. "Come on daddy. I'll race you" The little girl said and ran off. "I'm coming princess" Fox exclaimed coming up behind his little girl and scooping her up. The three walked back to Fox's Maxima and got in. They headed over to Blockbuster to rent some movies.   
  
"Daddy let's get Brother Bear" She said, holding up the DVD box. "Ok sweetheart. Would you like any other movies?" Fox asked. "Nope. I'm all set" She replied. "Ok, well let's go find mommy" A few minutes later, after walking around Blockbuster, they finally found Theresa in the Horror section. "Hey there you are beautiful." He said, she turned her head and blushed. "Fox, if I rent Texas Chainsaw Massacre will you watch it with me?" She asked. "Yup, sure, I love that movie" "Cool. Alright, did you two find what you wanted?" She asked. "Yeah, Katelyn got Brother Bear and I got Gothika." Fox stated. "Ok, let's go pay." She said and the three headed up to the front to pay.   
  
After Theresa and Fox watched Brother Bear with their daughter, they put Katelyn to bed. The little girl had fell asleep throughout the middle of the movie. Theresa slipped on her daughters Barbie nightgown and tucked her in. "Goodnight sweetie, mommy and daddy love you" She whispered and her and Fox left their child's room. "Fox, let's just go to our room to watch the movie. I'm pretty sure I'll fall asleep on the couch during the movie." "Alright. Well just go get ready for bed and I'll get the DVD from the living room. Then I'll get changed in the bathroom" He said. Fox slipped into the comfortable, cozy bed with his girlfriend and pushed PLAY on the remote. She crawled into his arms and draped her left arm around his waist. How was he suppose to keep his hands to himself tonight. By having her bare arm on his bare chest, she was making this whole situation very tough. They watched the movie, Theresa was scared as hell, jumping every few minutes. Finally the movie ended and the two fell asleep, their arms wrapped around each other, and both snuggled in each others arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
He had been living with them for almost three months now. He thought about moving out because their physical attraction to each other was just way too much. She supposedly loved him so much, but why wouldn't she accept his proposal and spend the rest of her life with him. Fox didn't get some things. He slid out of bed carefully, he didn't want to wake Theresa or their daughter that had slept in between them. He thread his fingers through his blonde hair. This was it, tonight he'd ask Theresa to marry him, again. If she didn't accept he was moving out and he was going to move on with his life. Fox wanted more out of life than just a girlfriend. He wanted a wife, someone he could share the rest of his life with. He wanted lots of children. And to top it off he wants a dog, a Husky. Fox walked downstairs to get his clothes from the dryer. He opened the dryer and pulled out jeans, a shirt, boxers and socks.   
  
Theresa woke up with her daughters head on her chest. Carefully and slowly, she lifted Katelyn little head off her chest and got out of bed. She walked out into the living room and noticed that Fox was no where to be found. He probably had to run some errands, Theresa thought. She put the coffee going and got a mug form the cabinet and the Hazelnut cream from the fridge. Theresa poured herself a cup of coffee, added cream and sugar, then went to watch tv. She changed the channel to HBO. The movie What A Girls Wants was on. Theresa loved that movie, so she decided to watch it.   
  
An hour and a half later, Fox walked through the front door. "Hey beautiful, you're up, finally" He said grinning. He leaned down to kiss her lips. "Yes I'm up. Where did you go?" She asked, shutting off the tv. She stood up, and got herself another cup of coffee. "Is our little girl still sleeping?" He asked. "Yes, and it's already 11. She's so little, how can she sleep this late?" She said. "Hmm...I don't know. Look tonight I would like to take you out. Would you like to go?" He asked. "Yeah sure Fox. But we don't have a babysitter." "Ok. Oh and yes, we do have a babysitter. Your brother and my aunt. We drop Katelyn off at 6." Fox said. "Oh ok. Well I'm just going to call your aunt and see if she'd like to go shopping with me. Would you mind staying with Katelyn?" "Nope I wouldn't mind at all. Actually, see if Luis and Madison wants to come over and chill with Katelyn and me." "Alright." Theresa headed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed Sheridan's number. While doing that she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from her closet. "Hello" "Hey Luis, is Sheridan home?"   
  
She sat in her car waiting for Sheridan to get there. Her cell phone began to ring. "Hey, are you here?" "Yes, meet me at the main entrance" "Alright" Theresa closed her phone and placed it back in her light blue, Coach purse. "Hey Sher, glad you could come" She smiled and hugged her sister-in-law. "Well I'm glad you asked me to come. We needed a girls day out" Sheridan smiled warmly and the two entered Harmony Mall. "Theresa this dress is absolutely beautiful!" Sheridan exclaimed, holding up a short, black dress, that hung low at the top. "Yeah, that is beautiful. I'll go try that on" She said, taking the dress from Sheridan. Theresa tried the dress on. It fir her perfectly and hugged to her curves. "That's dress looks amazing on you hun" Sheridan said. "Thanks. I think tonight's the night. I think Fox is going to ask me to marry him, again." "What are you going to say if he does ask?" Sheridan asked.   
  
Theresa walked through the front door. "Hello?" She called. She heard little footsteps running down the hallway. "Hey sweetheart. Where's daddy?" She asked. "Outside with uncle Luis. Madison and me are watching Strawberry Shortcake" Katelyn said smiling brightly. "Oh cool." Katelyn walked back to her room and Theresa walked to hers. She placed her bags on the floor and walked back out to the kitchen. She got poured her self a glass of ice tea and joined her boyfriend and her brother out on the deck. "Hey guys" "Hey Theresa" They said. Fox leaned down to give Theresa a kiss. "Did you girls fine anything good?" Luis asked. "Yes we did. Alright well I have to start getting ready. Luis when you leave your going to take Katelyn too, right?" "Yes. Have a great time tonight." Luis said. He placed a kiss on top of her head.   
  
"Theresa are you almost ready?" Fox asked, tapping lightly on their bedroom door. "Yeah, hold on a minute" She said. Theresa check herself one more time before leaving the house. They entered the restaurant hand in hand. The happy couple was seated by the window that was facing the lovely sunset. Fox got a bottle of wine for them. They ordered their food and just enjoyed each others company. Fox reached across the table a threaded his fingers through hers. "Theresa you know I love you and I know you know why we are here tonight. Am I right?" "Yes you are" She smiled. "Resa I love you more than life it self. I want you to be my wife, I want to be your husband. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, as one. I want you to be mine's forever. And the only way to make sure that is going to happen is to marry you." He let go of her hand and slid out of his chair. He kneeled down before her, "Theresa will you marry me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
"Yes Fox I'll marry you!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Fox pulled back and slid the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger. He kissed her passionately, and held her tightly against his firm chest. "I love you so much Theresa. I'm so glad, we're actually gonna be husband and wife!" "Fox I think we should get married right away." "Resa what are you saying baby?" "Fox let's elope." She said, grinning ear to ear. "Sweetheart I thought you wanted a big wedding with your friends and family..." She cut him off, "I do. But I want to do this for us." "Alright, let's do it. But we need witnesses" "Call Sheridan and Luis. See if your mother can baby-sit the girls for a little while." "Alright. Sir can we have the check please?" Fox asked the waiter. "Sure." "Theresa go start up the car and go call aunt Sheridan and my mother. Oh also call the justice of the peace"   
  
Sheridan and Luis met Theresa and Fox at city hall. "I can't believe you two are eloping." Sheridan smiling. They met the justice of the peace and within minutes the two were legally married. "Whoohoo I can't believe we're actually married Fox" She said, throwing her arms around her husbands neck. She placed a sweet kiss on her lips and smiled. "congratulations you two" Sheridan said and hugged the happy couple. "Yeah congrats! I know you two will be as happy as me and Sher are" Luis told them. "Thanks for everything aunty Sher, Luis" "I think we should go out and celebrate. Let's go to the Regatta" Luis suggested. "Yeah we could go clubbing, but we have to find out if Ivy and Sam can take the girls overnight." Sheridan told her husband.   
  
Fox had called his mother and his stepfather, both had agreed to keep the girls for the night. So Fox, his new wife, his wife and Luis were going to have a night on the town. The two couples made it to the Regatta, which was a night club. They took out their IDs and waited in line to enter. "ID please" The bouncer said. They handed the man their IDs and got their over 21 bracelets so they could drink. "Would you girls like a drink?" Luis asked. "Get me a Cosmo" Sheridan answered. "I'd like a Pina Colada" Theresa said. "Alright we'll be back ladies" The guys walked off. "Come on Sher, let's go dance" The ladies went and danced. Luis and Fox came back with their drinks. "thanks Luis" Sheridan said and thanked her husband with a kiss. "Mmm...let's continue this tonight beautiful" He whispered against her soft lips. "Let's" She smiled. Meanwhile, Theresa and Fox were beside them dancing very dirty, Fox hands on Theresa's a$$ and Theresa grinding into him. Luis looked at his baby sister with disgust. Not that what she was doing was really bad he just didn't like his little, baby sister dancing out in public like that. She looks like those girls from Petey Pablo's video Freek-A-Leek, Luis thought.   
  
"Oh come on Luis, don't stare at them. They're not doing anything bad sweetheart." "Yeah I can see that. But still..." "Hush up Luis. Your not going to be complaining when I start dancing like that in a minute" Sheridan told him. He grinned, "Hmm...start dancing baby" He said. Luis began to let loose and began to have fun. "Get me another one. I need another one" Theresa said giggling. "Baby, you've had enough." Fox said. Oh my gd, Theresa was totally trashed, so was his aunt. After her and Sheridan had finished their drinks, they headed to the bar and sat down. There they did plenty of Tequila shots. "Fox help your aunt and I'll help my sister" Luis said. "Whoa Luis I'm so tired." Theresa said and stopped. She sat in the middle of the parking lot and stared up at the sky. "Wow look at all da pretty stars." She began to laugh again. Fox and Luis finally got the girls into the car and they headed to Fox and Theresa's house.   
  
They arrived at the house and they all went to bed. Sheridan and Luis fell asleep right away. Theresa and Fox laid awake in bed. Theresa was tipsy and Fox was sober. She was all over her new husband. She wanted some loving and she was going to get it. Theresa trailed her fingernails across Fox's chest. She leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Fox, make love to me" She didn't have to ask twice. He came on top of her, planting butterfly kisses on her body. They made love for the first time as husband and wife. "I love you so much Fox" She whispered, smiling against his chest. "I love you too beautiful. I'm so glad you accepted my second proposal" "Thanks for asking me. I'm sure we're going to have a happy, wonderful life together. Should we tell our families about tonight?" "Yeah I think we should. We shouldn't lie to them" He said. "Alright, we'll tell them in the morning. Goodnight darling" She said. "Night baby" Fox gave his wife a passionate kiss and then drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
Over the weeks Fox and Theresa began to plan their big wedding. They planned to get married for the second time on May 28th, which was only 2 and a half months away. When they had told the family that they had gotten married everyone had been very happy for them and congratulated them with hugs and kisses. "Fox can you come in here? We need to decided on the buffet" Theresa called from the kitchen. "Coming..." Fox walked into the room, Katelyn on his back. He kneeled down and let his daughter off. "Thank you daddy" She said in a sweet voice. "Your welcome princess Katelyn." He gave his little girl a kiss and she walked back to her room. Fox sat in the chair and leaned over to give Theresa a kiss. "Come on Fox, we need to decided what we're going to have for food." "Let me see the paper" He took the paper from his wife and read it over. "We can do soup and salad for sides and have chicken, beef, potatoes and rice as main dishes. Then we can just have a dessert bar" "Yeah, that's what I was thinking"   
  
They exited the flower shop, very happy on what they had chosen. White roses for church and Red roses for the reception. Fox wrapped his arms around her as they crosses the street and headed downtown to the Café at the corner. They ordered their drinks and then headed back home. "Fox what time did your mother say Sam was dropping Katelyn off?" "She told me they were keeping her over night." "Hmm...that sounds very good" She said snaking her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and leaned down as she leaned up. Their lips met in a wonderful, heart warming kiss. Fox picked her up in his storing, muscular arms and carried her off to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and began to strip her clothing, pulling her blue tank top over her head and throwing it across the room. He planted kisses along her jaw and in the crevice of her neck. Fox unsnapped the button on her jeans and unzipped them. He slid them down her long legs. She was left there in a black lacy bra and a black lacy thong. He laid on top of her and began to kiss her lips passionately.   
  
His hands slid down to her panties. He slid two fingers inside of her panties and let his two fingers slide into her wet, silky center. Fox let his fingers wreck havoc inside of her, making her moan and scream. "Oh god Luis" she rocked against his large fingers. "Fox!" She screamed as her first orgasm hit her. Fox continued to kiss her, he slid his fingers out and stood up. Theresa got on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. She helped Fox discard of his clothes. Theresa tugged his shirt from his pants and began to unbutton the buttons. She slid the shirt off of him and pulled his white t-shirt over his head. Theresa unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. She stood up and pushed him onto the bed. She slipped his shoes off and tugged his pants down his legs. Theresa pulled down his boxers and climbed on the bed, straddling him on both sides.   
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss. "Come and sit at the edge of the bed" She ordered him, as she stood up. He did as he was told. She kneeled down and looked directly at his long, pulsating erection. She took his manhood into her mouth and began to make love to it. Sucking and licking, earning sexy moans from him. "Oh Theresa" He moaned letting his eyes close. She began to to deep throat. Minutes later he came and began Cumming in her mouth. She spit out the cum in the plastic cup that was on the floor. She hated the taste of cum, it was disgusting, so she never swallowed. She climbed back on top of the bed. Fox grinned and kissed her. He flipped them over and stripped her of her bra and panties. He laid on top of her, and cupped one plump breast in his large hand. He leaned his head down, his tongue escaped his lips and began to swirl around her aroused nipple. "Fox" she groaned, this was pure, sweet torture. His tongue devoured her nipple. Fox removed his tongue and gave the other breast the same treatment. He positioned his long erection at her opening. "Hunny don't make me wait!" She exclaimed.   
  
He entered her body and begin moving, she began to move with him. She smiled up at him, loving the fact that they were connected, and in such an intimate way. Fox thrusted in and out of her wildly. "Oh Fox, faster, please!" she exclaimed. His thrusts became harder and faster, which made the bed squeak. She wrapped her long, tanned, sexy legs around his waist and brought him in deeper. His hands went down to cup her bottom. He brought her closer, both felt the pressure build up inside of them. "Foxxx!!!!!" "Theresaaaa!!!!!" They both screamed at the same time as orgasms hit both of them. He collapsed on her chest. "oh god Fox, that was...that was" She stuttered. "It was so amazing. Beautiful. Passionate. You are so sexy" "Yes it was all of those things. Your definitely sexy too sweetheart" She replied and kissed his temple. He rolled out of her body and tangled his legs with hers. "I love you so much baby. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life" He told her in a serious voice.   
  
"Fox I love you too sweetheart. And your never going to find out. I'm always going to be here. With you and Katelyn." She brushed his lips against hers and laid her head gently on his chest. She had such a great life now. And it was all because of the man that lay beside her. "Thank you Fox" she whispered, drawing circles on his chest with the tip of her nail. "For what?" He asked. "For loving me, marrying me, giving me a child and giving me such a wonderful life" "Your welcome sweetheart" He leaned down and french kissed his wife, which started another round of love making. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Today was the day, Theresa and Fox's wedding day. Theresa rushed around the Bride's room. "Sheridan why am I so nervous. I mean Fox and I are already married" She asked her sister-in-law, who was zipping up her wedding dress. "Theresa you need to take a death breath and just relax!" Sheridan says. Theresa sat down and put her face in her hands. I wish papa were here to see me marry the man of my dreams, she thought sadly. Tears sprung to her beautiful dark brown eyes. Sheridan looked over at Theresa and noticed she was shaking. She walked over to Theresa and noticed she was crying.   
  
Sheridan rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "Sweetie what's the matter. This should be a happy day for you. You shouldn't be crying" She told the younger woman. "Sheridan, I just wish papa were here. I miss so much and I just hate the fact that he's not here to walk me down that aisle." Sheridan enveloped her sister-in-law in her arms and let her cry.   
  
Fox walked up to the altar with his best man, Luis, beside him. "Ready to marry my sister for a second time today?" Luis asked. "Of course!" "Ready Theresa?" Sheridan asked, handing her the bouquet of white roses. "Yeah. Come on Miguel" Theresa called. She latched onto her brother arms as she watched Katelyn, Whitney & Sheridan walk down the aisle. "I love you Theresa. I hope you and Fox have a wonderful life together" Miguel said to his baby sister and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much Miguel!" She said softly as they began to walk down the aisle. They reached the altar. "Who gives this woman?" Asked Father Lonigan. "I do" Miguel said proudly. He kissed his sister's head and placed her hands in Fox's. Theresa and Fox stepped up onto the altar hand-in-hand. The couple turned and faced the priest. "I'd like to gather you all to witness the marriage of Nicholas Foxworth Crane & Theresa Marie Lopez-Fitzgerald." The priest announced and the wedding began. After what seemed like forever the two were married for the second time.   
  
The wedding reception was held at the Seascape. Fox was dancing with his wife. "I love you so much Mrs. Crane" He whispered in her ear. "I love you too sweetie" "May I cut in?" Luis asked, Sheridan standing by his side. "Yeah sure" Fox answered. "Come on Fox, come and dance with your aunt" Fox opened up his arms for his beautiful aunty Sher. "I'm so happy for you and Theresa" She told her nephew. "Thanks aunty Sher. She makes me so happy. I never thought that one day I'd actually get married and settle down. But when I met Theresa I knew that'd change. I went all the way from a playboy to a married man with a daughter." "Yeah, Fox you have come a long way. I'm so proud of you. Prouder than I've ever been sweetie!" She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled at her nephew. He had changed, he had become a better person. Everyone had Theresa to thank for that.   
  
"He better treat you right or else he's gonna have to deal with me!" Luis said sternly. "Luis he treats me right, he always has. Can you just stop being over protective, please?" She asked, her eyes pleading with eyes. "Yeah I guess. But just for today. Being over protective, it's my job. I'll never stop doing it Theresa. You're my little sister, I love you, I don't want to see you get hurt" "Luis I'd never hurt Theresa. I love her way too much to do that to her" Fox told his brother-in-law, in a defensive tone. "I'm sorry Fox. I know that. I just can't but feel the need to protect my baby sister. I hope you can forgive me" Luis apologized and Fox shook his hand. "Yeah, sure Luis. Anytime man, anytime." Luis and Sheridan walked away in a tight, loving embrace. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. It's now time for the throwing of the garter and the bouquet." Chad announced walking onto the dance floor, microphone in his hand. "Now Mrs. Theresa Crane, can you please come onto the dance floor. I would like all the single ladies to line up in the back.   
  
Theresa threw the flowers and they landed in Kay's hands. Theresa sat down in the chair and Fox kneeled down in front of her. His hand ran up her smooth leg and slid off her garter. He threw it behind him and Miguel caught it. "Ok Ms. Bennett and Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald it's a tradition for the woman who catches the bouquet and the man who catches the garter to share a dance." Miguel opened his arms for Kay and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was hesitant at first because their relationship had been on the rocks these last few weeks. But what she didn't know was that Miguel had a big surprise for her. The two began to sway slowly to the song. Fox and Theresa, along with Sheridan and Luis, joined the two on the dance floor.   
  
When you love someone - you'll do anything you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun when you love someone  
  
you'll deny the truth - believe a lie there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly but your lonely nights - have just begun when you love someone  
  
when you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside and nothin else can ever change your mind when you want someone - when you need someone when you need someone...  
  
when you love someone - you'll sacrifice you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice you'd risk it all - no matter what my come when you love someone you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun when you love someone   
  
As the song slowly ended Miguel got down on his knees and pulled out a velvet box form his pocket. "Kay I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be mines forever. I can't imagine my life without you so if you say no I don't know what I'll do. So please, marry me baby. Let me spend the rest of our lives loving you and taking care of you." Miguel opened the box and presented the woman he loved with a lovely diamond ring. Theresa and Luis looked on at their brother, smiling, he was ready to make a huge commitment. "Yes Miguel! I've waited forever for you to ask me this" He stood up and she leaped into his arms. He slid the ring on her slender finger and the couple danced the night away, along with everyone else. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
Fox and Theresa walked up the pathway to their home. They'd been on their honeymoon, in Paris, for the past 2 weeks. Both were homesick and they missed their little girl. He opened the door and turned to his wife. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "I love you Mr. Crane" She said and leaned her head closer to his. Their lips met in a passionate, heated kiss. "I love you too Mrs. Crane" He smiled at her and placed her back on her feet. "Fox help me bring these suitcases to our room. Then I want to get our daughter" Theresa said. Fox carried the suit cases up the stairs and into their bedroom, while Theresa carried the duffle bags. "Theresa I think we should just start putting our stuff away now. That way we can spend more time with Katelyn and not worrying about all this stuff" He said. "Alright. Well I'll take the clothes downstairs and wash them. You can put the bathroom stuff away ok" She told him and started unloading all the dirty laundry.   
  
Theresa walked into her mother's home, Fox not too far behind. "Mama? Katelyn?" Luis walked out of the kitchen carrying Katelyn on his back. "Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed. Luis kneeled down and let his niece off. Katelyn ran up to her parents and hugged them both. "I missed you both so much. I'm so happy you're home" "We missed you to Katelyn" Fox said taking his daughter from his wife's arms. "Luis where's mama?" "She went out with Sheridan." Luis replied. "Oh I see. Alright then I guess we're going to head home. Why don't you and Sheridan come by tonight for dinner." Theresa asked her brother. "That sounds good Theresa. I'll guess I'll see you two tonight" Theresa and Fox left with their daughter and headed back home. "Daddy can you come play Barbies with me? Please" Katelyn asked as they walked up the stairs. "Yeah, sure princess. Go to your room and get your barbies set up" "You're such a good daddy for playing Barbies" Theresa whispered against his lips. Fox kissed his wife hard on the lips. Their kiss was interrupted by their daughter. "C'mon daddy" "Duty calls daddy" Theresa said, chuckling softly. Fox walked down the hall and walked into his little girl's room.   
  
"Alright princes so where is Barbie and her friends going today?" "The beach" Katelyn suggested. "Ok. Well we have to put them in their bathing suits." After changing Barbie and her friends into their bathing suits, Fox got the car and he and his daughter placed the dolls in the car.   
  
The doorbell rang, Theresa walked down the stairs and answered the door. "Hi Sheridan, Luis. Hey Martin" "Hi Theresa" Sheridan said stepping into the foyer, she gave her sister-in-law a hug. "Aunty Theresa" Martin called holding his arms up. Theresa picked up her nephew and hugged him. "Where's Fox and Katelyn" Luis asked, shutting the door behind him, and following the women up the stairs. "Playing Barbie dolls in Katelyn's room" "Martin come and see Katelyn" Luis called as he walked down the hallway to his nieces room. The two women sat on the couch. "So Theresa, how was the honeymoon?" Sheridan asked, smiling. "Oh Sheridan it was great. Paris is the most beautiful city. We only got to site see half of the trip because your nephew never wanted to leave the damn room" Theresa chuckled. "Yeah tell me about it. Luis was the same way" Sheridan said. "Sheridan, I don't know why, but I feel as though we have already conceived our second child." Theresa admitted. "Have you seen any signs that you might be pregnant again?" "Well I haven't gotten my period this month. I'm like 16 days late. But I haven't had morning sickness, felt nauseous, or dizzy. But I feel like I get tired more easily." She explained. "Well have you taken a pregnancy test?" Sheridan asked. "No, not yet."   
  
The buzzer dinged. "Dinner's ready." Theresa announced standing up. "What are we having?" "I've made lasagna and a salad" "Alright would you like me to set the table and get the salad out of the fridge" "Yeah, sure. That'd be a big help. Thanks." "No problem Theresa" The table was set and the food was on the table. "Sheridan can you go call the guys and the kids?" She walked into Katelyn's room and was shocked to say the least. Fox, Katelyn, Martin and even Mr. Macho himself, Luis, were all playing barbies. "Come on, time for dinner" Sheridan announced. They all dropped what they were playing with and walked to the kitchen. Luis stayed behind with Sheridan. He slipped his arms around his waist as they slowly walked to the kitchen. "Luis, I can't believe you were playing Barbie dolls. I'm totally shocked!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, well Katelyn my niece slash godchild, I'd do anything for her. She asked me to play with her and Fox so I played with her and Fox" "You're a wonderful man Luis. I don't know how I got so lucky. I hope this one is a girl" She said, smiling, placing Luis' and atop her flat tummy. "Sheridan are you pregnant again?" "Yeah" "We're going to have another baby" Luis exclaimed, picking her up and swinging her around.   
  
Luis and Sheridan sat at the table, both got weird looks. "What?" Luis asked. "What we're you screaming for?" Fox asked. "Fox, your aunt is pregnant again. We're going to have another baby" "Oh my gosh, congratulations you two!" Theresa said and hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "Yeah congrats you two" Fox said nicely. I hope Theresa gets pregnant soon. I'd love to hear the pitter-patter of little feet again, Fox thought. God I hope I'm pregnant again, Theresa thought. The family began to eat their dinner. The lasagna was fantastic. Theresa was an excellent cook! Sheridan and Theresa's eyes met and they shared a secret smile. They both had a feeling that Theresa was expecting for a second time herself. The family finished eating. Sheridan cleared the table and dried the dishes while Theresa washed them. The guys and the kids watched a movie. "Sheridan I'm so happy for you and Luis" Theresa said smiling at the woman next to her. "Thanks Theresa. Imagine if you were pregnant? We could go through our pregnancies together" Sheridan was beaming with joy, so was Theresa, at the thought of might being pregnant again.   
  
"Thanks for dinner. Theresa the lasagna was delicious" Sheridan said. "Thank you. Goodnight guys. Goodnight Martin" Theresa said giving her nephew a hug. Sheridan and Luis left with their son. "Come on babe let's go to bed." Fox said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not tired Fox" "Well who said I had sleep in mind" He grinned seductively, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane put me down. I'm not in the mood to make love" She told him, but of course she was kidding. When they arrived in their bedroom, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Fox placed his wife on the bed and turned his back towards. He turned the stereo on and placed the Boyz II Men cd inside. "Fox come here. I was only kidding" He grinned and turned around to face him. She held her hands for him. When he laced their fingers together she immediately pulled him on top if her. Their lips were only an inch apart.   
  
"So Mrs. Crane I thought you weren't in the mood to make love?" "Oh Fox, shut up and kiss me" He crushed his lips to her. His tongue slipped out and ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues began to duel together. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt. He raised it up and slipped it off of her. Fox's hands caressed Theresa's breast through the silky material, making her nipple erect. He gave the other breast the same treatment. Theresa's hands reached up and unbuttoned Fox's shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and tossed it across the room. Fox pulled away and sat on his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped his wife's jeans and slid them down her long, dark, tanned legs. His kissed his way up her legs. He kissed her calves and kissed her inner thighs. His fingers reached up and pulled her panties down. Then he kissed her center, which always drove her crazy. They finished undressing each other and Fox slipped into her. The two began to make love, exploring different worlds and climaxing over and over again. The two basked in the after glow, listening to one of their all time favorite love songs.   
  
Close your eyes, make a wish And blow out the candlelight For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night Pour the wine, light the fire Girl your wish is my command I submit to your demands I'll do anything, girl you need only ask  
  
Chorus: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go Till you tell me to  
  
Girl relax, let's go slow I ain't got nowhere to go I'm just gonna concentrate on you Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night Throw your clothes on the floor I'm gonna take my clothes off too I made plans to be with you Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do  
  
Chorus  
  
Baby tonight is your night And I will do you right Just make a wish on your night Anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life  
  
Chorus   
  
Song Credit-Boyz II Men-I'll Make Love To You 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
  
The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, warm and content. Theresa's eyes fluttered open and she just laid there and stared up at her sexy husband. Fox's eyes slowly opened and he caught the site of his beautiful wife staring at him. "And what are you staring at Mrs. Crane?" He asked. "Nothing. I was just waiting for you to awake so I can have one of your sweet kisses" She told him, smiling seductively. He leaned down at crushed his lips to hers. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip, he opened up up his mouth and their tongues dueled together in their own rhythm. "Mmm, I want you Fox" She didn't have to ask twice. Since the were already naked Fox just slid into her. Theresa rocked against him as he moved inside of her. "Oh god Fox, only you can make me feel this way" She admitted, stroking his face with the palm of her hand. Fox rocked her body to the core sending her to another world. She shuddered against his warm flesh. He rolled out of her and laid beside his wife. Fox brought her into his arms as they just lay there, in the blissful afterglow. "Theresa I think we should have a baby" Fox blurted out. She feels stringing inside of her, just thought of try to have a child is the most erotic thing a husband and wife could ever think.   
  
Theresa and Sheridan strolled into Eve's office that day. Theresa was ready to take a pregnancy test and see if she was pregnant or not. "Hello, my name is Theresa Crane. I have an appointment with doctor Russell" She said to the nurse, that was sitting at the nurses station. "Hello Mrs. Crane. If you'll follow me doctor Russell is ready to see you" "Can I bring my sister-in-law with me?" Theresa asked. "Yes, I don't see why not" "Come on Sheridan" Theresa and Sheridan followed the nurse down the hall to one of the examining rooms. "Please put this on and Eve will be here within a couple of minutes" The nurse said, handing Theresa a gurney. Sheridan stepped out of the room while Theresa changed. A minute later Sheridan walked back into the room and sat in a chair, beside the examining table. "Oh Sheridan, I hope I'm pregnant. Fox wants to have another baby, so do I" She told her sister-in-law. "Who brought up this topic first?" "Well yesterday I already told you that I felt as though we conceived our second child. Well I didn't say anything to Fox about that. But this morning, after we made love, he just blurted out "Theresa I think we should have another baby." I was shocked, to say the least." "Theresa that's really great that he wants to have another baby. Some guys wouldn't want a second child." Sheridan said.   
  
Eve knocked lightly on the door. "Come in" "Hi Theresa, hi Sheridan. So Theresa what's up? What's the reason for the visit sweetie?" Eve asked, leaning against the counter. "Well I think I might be pregnant again" She told the doctor, doctor Russell smiled. "Well have you seen any signs that you might be pregnant? Since you had Katelyn I'm sure you know what to look for" "Well I'm 17 days. I seem to get tired more easily. This morning Fox cooked me scrambled eggs and just the smell of them made me throw up. So that was possibly my first morning sickness" Theresa told Eve, and Eve wrote all of it down on the sheet of paper. "Well Theresa we'll just do a simple blood test. I'm going to send you down to the lab. It will take about a half an hour to get the results back. The two women headed down stairs to the lab. Theresa had blood taken. "Eve, Sheridan and I are just going to go to the Book Café and we'll come back in a half an hour for the results." Sheridan and Theresa headed out and walked to the Book Café.   
  
"Theresa you're about three weeks along hunny" "Oh my gosh, I'm pregnant again!" Theresa exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Congratulations" Sheridan and Eve said. "Sheridan can you bring me to Crane Industries?" "Yeah sure. Are you going there to tell Fox?" "Now I'm going there to join the circus" Theresa sarcastically joked. "I'm so happy for you and my nephew. I've never seen him this happy, ever. You've brought on the best in him. I could never thank you enough for that." They arrived at Crane Industries, Theresa practically jumped out, before the car made a fully complete stop. "I'll wait for you down here Theresa" Sheridan parked the car and watched as Theresa ran to the entrance of the building. "Hi I need to see Fox, immediately" Theresa told the Nancy, the receptionist. "Theresa Fox is in a meeting." Nancy told her. "Well I need to speak to, like I said, immediately. It's really important. Either you get him or I'll walk into the conference room myself. "Alright, one moment. Fox your wife is here to see you." "Nancy tell her I'm in a meeting." "I told her that sir, but she says it's important" "Alright I'll be out in a minute" Fox told his receptionist. He walked out of his office and turned the corner. "Theresa, what's the matter baby?" He asked. "Fox I need to tell you something." "What?" "Fox we're going to have another baby!" He was shocked, but thrilled. "Oh my gosh a baby" He picked her up and swung her around.   
  
Fox took the rest of the day off. All he wanted to do was be with his wife, his daughter and the baby that was growing inside of Theresa. "Daddy can we go to the zoo?" Katelyn asked. "Yeah, but we have to ask your mother first" Katelyn turned around. "Mommy can we go to the zoo? Please, please" "Yes, of course we can sweetheart" The family hopped into Fox's truck and headed to the Roger Williams Zoo in Providence, Rhode Island. They arrived at the zoo and paid for admission. "Oh daddy look at the zebras" Katelyn exclaimed, looking over and the black and white striped animals. "Sweetheart please don't walk to far in front of us" Theresa called. Fox entwined their fingers together and watched as an excited Katelyn looked at the Polar bears. "Mommy there's baby Polar bear too!" "Aww the baby one is so adorable" Theresa said. Katelyn loved animals and she loved going to the zoo. "Come here Katelyn, come check out the Giraffes" Fox said, he picked his daughter up and carried her over to where the Giraffes were. "Oh daddy that one looks like Jeffrey the Giraffe on the Toys R Us commercials." "Yeah that one kind of does" They finished touring the zoo and headed back home. Theresa and fox still had to tell their little girl about the newest addition to the Crane family. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
Sheridan and Theresa were shopping in the little baby shops along the wharf. Sheridan was already 9 months, while Theresa was 7. While Sheridan was having a little girl, Theresa was having a little boy. "Oh Sheridan look at this" Theresa called, holding a little sailor shirt and pant set of her tiny tummy. "Oh Theresa it has a matching dress. Oh we have to get these" Sheridan exclaimed. She loved that Theresa was pregnant at the same time she was. She could share everything with her. And it was nice to know that Theresa was going through the same things that she was. "Hey there are our girls" Fox called walking over to his aunt and wife. "Hey aunty Sher" Fox said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hi sweetie." She said. "Hey baby" Fox said to Theresa. He placed a kiss on her lips. "Hey to you too" Luis kissed his wife and wrapped his arms around her, placing his palms flat on her stomach. "Whoa she's playing soccer in there" Luis told everyone, when he felt his daughter kick. "She has so much energy today. Well I rather have her kicking up a storm instead of not moving at all"   
  
Theresa walked into her home, Fox not too far behind, carrying all her shopping bags. "Fox can you just put all those bags in the nursery? I'll unload all of them tomorrow. What do you want for dinner?" She asked, looking through the freezer. "Sweetheart don't you remember? I made dinner reservations for us tonight at the Seascape for 7." "Oh alright. Sorry it must've slipped my mine. Well since we have two hours til 7 I figured we could fool around" Theresa suggested, using a seductive tone. "Theresa are you sure it's safe? I mean I don't want us to hurt the baby" He said. "My doctor said it's perfectly fine. As long as I'm comfortable, we can make love" She told him and led him to the bedroom. When they got there they took off all each others clothes and fell onto the bed and connected. Fox made Theresa cry out in insatiable pleasure, as did Theresa did for Fox. They fell flat on there backs, sated from their passionate lovemaking. "God Theresa, every time we make love it only gets better and better. I love you" He told her. "And I love you baby" She replied and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled away when she felt their son. "Oh Fox did you feel that?" She asked. "Yeah I did Resa. That was beautiful. I can't believe we're having a son!" He exclaimed happily.   
  
Fox wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as they were lead to their table. He had requested a table, in the far corner, so they could have some privacy. Fox pulled out his chair for Theresa and when she sat down she graciously thanked him with a light kiss. The waiter handed them the menus and asked what they'd like to drink. "First of all I would like you to stop staring down my wife's top before I beat you down. I'll have a glass of sangria" Fox said. "Sorry sir" The waiter muttered, who couldn't have been any older than 17. "I'd like a glass of ice water with lemon" Theresa told the guy. When the guy left Fox laced his fingers with Theresa's on top of the table. "I can't believe that kid had the nerve to look down my wife's top. He's lucky I didn't beat the crp out of him for that" Fox told her. "Fox stop it ok. It's done with, let's just enjoy our nice romantic evening out together." Their waiter came with their drinks and took their orders. "Alright. Well my beautiful wife I believe they're playing our song. Would you like to dance?" "I thought you'd never ask sexy" She took his hand and he led her onto the big, spacious dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her, and spun and twirled her around the dance floor. She smiled at him, her big, dark brown eyes filled with amusement.   
  
When they saw their waiter bring their food to their table they went back and sat down. "Oh Fox try the lobster it's delicious" Theresa said, feeding her husbands a piece of her lobster. "Mmm, very good. Try some scallops" He said, he fed her a scallop off of his fork. They both finished their dinner and were waiting for the waiter to come and clear their dishes off their table and to give them their bill. "Here's your bill sir. Have a nice even" The waiter said, picking up the dirty dishes, and walking off to the kitchen. Fox paid the bill and he and Theresa left and headed home. "Come on babe, why don't we just relax on the couch tonight and listening to some soft music." He said and told her to get her pajamas on and meet him back in the living room. While Theresa was in the bedroom changing, Fox lit candles all around the room. He placed his favorite love song CD in the CD player and pressed play. He got himself a glass of wine and he got her a glass of sparkling grape juice. Soft tunes floated throughout the room. Fox walked to the bedroom and changed into a pair of boxers. "Come on Theresa" he said, taking her hand, and leading her to the living room. Fox sat down beside her on the couch and handed her, her glass. "Thank you Fox. You're so sweet, you think of everything" She flashed him a beautiful smile and drank her sparkling grape juice. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as one of his favorite songs came on. "I'd love to" She said, placing her glass on the table.   
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you, Sweeter than you And I will never find another lover more precious than you More precious than you   
  
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother, Close to me you're like my father, Close to me you're like my sister, Close to me you're like my brother You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing   
  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do love me too   
  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of.....baby Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger, You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above, For sending me your love, I cherish every hug, I really love you   
  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you, And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do, love me   
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow. You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down, You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow, You picked me up when I was down You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow, You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too, Yes I pray that you do love me too   
  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you Yes, I pray that you do love me too All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you Yes, I pray that you do love me too   
  
---KC & JoJ0-All My Life--- 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
  
Theresa awoke and felt wetness beneath her. She threw the covers off of her and looked down and gasped. "Oh my god! Fox wake up" She screamed. He jolted out of bed. "What, what's going on babe?" "Oh Fox my water broke" "Oh my, ok let's get you to the hospital" He grabbed her bag from the closet and was helping her walk out to the car when she remembered. "Fox go wake up Katelyn!" She told. Fox rushed back inside and woke up his daughter. He put her shoes on and they rushed out of the house. "Oh Katelyn you're going to meet your little brother very soon" Theresa told her daughter. "Oh yay!" Little Katelyn exclaimed from the back seat. When they got to the hospital they all went up stairs to the maternity ward and Theresa was admitted. Fox called his and Theresa's family. Sheridan and Luis were the first to arrive with their son and their 9 week old little girl. "Ok Katelyn, daddy wants you to stay with aunty Sheridan and uncle Luis and your two cousins.. When your brother is born I'll come get you ok" Katelyn huffed and sat beside her aunt. "Ok daddy"   
  
Theresa managed to get through the 13 hour delivery and delivered a healthy, beautiful, baby boy. "Yes we have a son!" Fox exclaimed, as he took his son from the nurse. "Oh Theresa he's so beautiful. I'll be right back" Fox said, placing their son in Theresa's arms. Fox walked out of the room and went and got his daughter, Pilar, Sheridan and Luis, and their children. "Hey mija, congratulations" Pilar said giving her daughter a kiss. "Yes congratulations" Both Sheridan and Luis said. "Oh mommy can I see him" Katelyn asked, excitement in her voice. Fox picked up his daughter and placed her on the beside his wife. "Oh mommy he's so cute! Can I hold him?" "Sure sweetie. Just make sure to hold his head" Theresa said and handed her son to her daughter. "Oh mommy I love him already." "So Fox, Theresa what did you name this little angel" "Well we haven't thought of a name yet aunty Sheridan" Fox told his aunt.   
  
As Theresa and Fox said goodbye to their last visitor for the day, which was Whitney, the couldn't help but feel relieved. All They wanted to do was spend time together with their son and their daughter. He sat beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her, she was in the middle of feeding their son. Katelyn was passed out at the bottom of the bed. "I love you Theresa." "I love you too Fox. But where did that come from?" She asked. "I don't know. I just looked at Katelyn and little Justin in your arms. You've given so many things to be thankful for Theresa. You've given me your heart, your soul, you've given me two precious children. You've given me so much, all I ever dreamed of." "Oh Fox," She sighed, "You've given me all I ever dreamed of and more too!" She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms as their watched Justin eat and Katelyn sleep. They were very content and very happy. No one could spoil this day for them, nobody. 


End file.
